Oliver and Miley, Forever?
by Hriscay
Summary: this is a story of love, lost, gain, and sadness. its about what really happens in life and is portrayed throught the chearacters of Hannah Montana. Read my other story, Oliver's other life for what happen befoer this story to fill you in. Moliver


**This is the second installment of my Hannah Montana. I advise you go and read my other story if you want to understand what's going on, here is the link **** Now that you've read the other story here goes the first chapter, I hope you like it…**

**Chapter 1. The Text Message**

It's been a couple months since there famous kiss on the beach. Oliver had fallen completely in love with Miley. They both lived as there double lives didn't matter. Yes they still performed but they made less time for there secret lives and more time for there regular lives. Both Oliver and Miley were just happy about this and didn't even care about there other lives. They were more interested in there dates along the beach, and there school work. They were just happier that they were with each other more then anything else.

The whole school was finally excepting them as a couple, even amber and Ashley started falling off there case, but that also was more because there were new kids to pick on. Lilly was more happy then she had ever been, here best friend were dating and she even found someone special.

It was a Saturday night and Miley was at one of Oliver's concerts. She had to go as Hannah Montana so they could still be seen as a couple. Miley dated Oliver in there regular lives and Hannah dated drew in there secret pop star lives. Oliver was about to sing his last song of the night and Miley was standing on the side of the stage like she does every show giving him courage and support. His last song he had written especially for Miley and every time he sang it to her he looked directly into her eyes. The song pretty much was him spilling his guts for her and him setting his heart out for her. Every time he sang this song she cried and he knew that she loved it. Finally the song was over and he walked off stage to his love and gave her a passionate kiss.

"So did you like the show", he asked

"Yes I loved it, I hate that you sing that last song every time", she said

"Why…I wrote that song just for you" he said very confused

"No don't get me wrong, I love that song, its my favorite song but it always makes me cry because its….its…its just so beautiful"

"Not as beautiful as you", he said and gave her another kiss on the lips

"Wow your perfect"

**Miley's pov**

Perfect…did I just say that? I know he's great and beautiful, and smart, and sings like a god but is he really perfect. Is he the one? God why am I thinking about this, I love him don't I. Ugh!!! Why do I always think about this in these situations?

"Is something wrong" he asked, by now they were back into his dressing room

"No nothings wrong" she said even though she knew she was lying. Its been exactly 3 months since he asked her out that night on the beach. She remembered it like I was yesterday. She loved thinking about it. It made her so happy, but lately for some strange reasons she had been thinking strange thoughts. She has been thinking if she should really be with him. She has been having brain fights and is barely been able to fight them. But today was different, she couldn't fight this one. She thought about it the whole ride home in Oliver's limo. She even thought about it when he was making out with her in the limo, but she also thought how funny it was because she could feel his manhood rubbing against his leg. Finally they reached her house and he kindly got out and walked her to the door

**Normal pov**

"I have had such a great time tonight Miley, I have had such a great time these past months", Oliver said as he started to pull something out of his pocket, "I wanted to give you this to you, it just a special gift that I wanted you to have" she opened the box and say a beautiful platinum necklace with a heart on it. He took it out and put it around her neck. She looked at him and was in awe at how beautiful it was. She loved it and gave him a big hug and a quick kiss, but what came next she wasn't expecting

Oliver told her to sit down on the bench outside her house and told her to wait. He walked away and about a minuet later he returned with a guitar.

"miley I wrote this just for you, I hope you like it"

_Miley you're great_

_So wonderful and kind,_

_You'll never know how happy i am,_

_To call u mine._

_Over the past couple months,_

_That we've shared together_

_You've made peace_

_Made everything better_

_The feeling i have_

_Can never be explained,_

_But I just want to say,_

_With you, I have no more pain_

_We've shared our highs,_

_And our lows,_

_You're so great to talk to_

_But there is something you should know_

_There is something I have to say_

_That I finally realized today_

_That not longer is there something that I fear_

_For with you everything seems very clear_

_And what I am about to say is true_

_Miley I honestly and deeply care for and love you_

She didn't know what to say. The whole night she was fighting in her head about her feelings and this plus the necklace just made everything more complicated. She had no clue what to say so she just stood up and gave him a long kiss and said goodnight and walked inside. She walked up into her room and sat on her bed and thought about everything. She sat and thought for about 30 minutes and finally pulled her phone out and typed a text and sent it to Oliver.

**Oliver's pov**

She loved the song, omg I love her so much. God you really must love me to death for giving me one of your angels. I love you and I love her. This is all he could think about the whole ride home but little did he know that his happiness would turn to confusion and ultimately sadness with just the reading of a simple text. he opened his phone and read the text from Miley…he had no clue what to do or say………..

**Well there you go, I finally decided to continue my story, I'm sry if u wished I did it sooner but sorry. I'm really pleased with it so far. I'm warning everyone the future will come with depression and quilt for both of them. If u don't want to read about what really happens in teenagers lives don't continue reading because this isn't no lovey duby story. This is about the truth and what people really go through. So I should update tomarrow or sometime soon. Please comment.**


End file.
